The Bully: Wrestling Match/Voices
This page lists quotes from the voice clips of characters in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Lightweights James Smith *"MUUUUM! Harry's being a bully!" (introduction against Harry Smith) *"Eurrgh, someone's made a nasty smell! Was it you, David?!" (introduction against David Marshall) *"All those sweets you eat are really bad for you. You should try Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks instead!" (introduction against Caleb McKinnon) *"EEEK!" (introduction against Morten Larsen) *"Clap once, clap twice, clap one two three!" (pinning down opponent) *"I'm the best brother now! Hahahaha!" (defeating Harry Smith) *"Waaaaa!" (defeated) *"I'll try, try again!" (using a continue) *"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!" (game over) Edvard Andersson *"Uh...I know you're not in the best of moods, but can't we settle this another way?" (introduction against Mae MacDonald) *"But Jamie, what have I ever done to you?" (introduction against Jamie Wallace) *"I'm not sure about this, Harry. You know what Morten's like..." (introduction against Harry Smith) *"Phew...you've been eating beans again, haven't you?!" (introduction against David Marshall) *"Do we really have to do this?" (introduction against Ellie McCoy) *"Morten! Help me!" (introduction against Maarjo Mägi) *"You wouldn't want to fight me for treats...I only have black liquorice!" (introduction against Caleb McKinnon) *"Morten?! But...I owe my life to you! Please don't hurt me!" (introduction against Morten Larsen) *"Aaah! Leave me alone you sadist!" (introduction against Samuel Davidson) *"Please, be gentle!" (introduction against Aidan Lygate) *"En, två, tre!" (pinning down opponent) *"No more farting, it isn't funny when I have to smell it!" (defeating David Marshall) *"Whew, that was lucky..." (defeating Ellie McCoy) *"Ah?! I really beat an athletic type?!" (defeating Alan Ross) *"That's what you get for writing sloppy malware - you'll never take down my computers!" (defeating Greg MacInesker) *"Oh, phew, thank heavens that's over!" (defeating Natalie Skelly) *"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" *cries* (defeating Morten Larsen) **gasping* "Aah, I can't breathe..." (running out of stamina) *"MORTEN!" (defeated) *"I can't be weak anymore!" (using a continue) *"Ohh...I'll never learn to be strong..." (game over) Middleweights Harry Smith *"Oh, can you actually fight?" (introduction against Blair Cameron) *"Come on! Uh, I'm not...scared...!" (introduction against Morten Larsen) *"Growl all you want, you've got no chance, Birdnesti!" (introduction against Ärnesti Jukanpoika) *"Get ready, Mr. Sheeran, here comes Harry!" (introduction against Duncan Sheeran) *"One, two, three! Yeah!" (pinning down opponent) *"Ha ha, poop for brains! The Black Foot Gang rules over your pongy club!" (defeating Mae MacDonald) *"Does this mean no homework for a month? Scratch that, a year?" (defeating Catriona McMillan) *"Oh, crap...Morten's gonna kill me!" (defeating Edvard Andersson) *"Na na ne na na!" (defeating Aidan Lygate) *"NOOOOOO!" (defeated) *"Right, no more mister nice guy!" (using a continue) *"IT'S NOT FAAAAAAIR!" (game over) David Marshall *"Look out Jamie, I'm just warming up!" *farts* (introduction against Jamie Wallace) *"I've been saving this just for you!" *farts* (introduction against Edvard Andersson) *"Which will win, fists or farts?" *farts three times* (introduction against Harry Smith) *"I'm gonna mash you to pieces!" (introduction against Greg MacInesker) **farts* "One!" *farts squeakily* "Two!" *farts loudly* "Three!" (pinning down opponent) *"The smellier the merrier!" *farts* (defeating Jamie Wallace) *"Your farts are feeble, mine are fatal!" *farts loudly* (defeating Harry Smith) *"THIS STIIINKS!" (game over) Maarjo Mägi *"What a disappointment!" (defeating Harry Smith) Natalie Skelly **sighs* "Not you again..." (introduction against Harry Smith) *"You do know I'd rather go out with a giant heap of dog poo than you, right? Smells the same too." (introduction against David Marshall) *"This'll teach you for looking hotter than me on Stinkstagram! Your filters are so obvious!" (introduction against Ellie McCoy) *"Eurgh, what's that smell? Can't you even afford deodrant?" (introduction against Caleb McKinnon) *"What's the point of you existing? If you were a hundred times smarter you'd still be dumber than Jordan." (introduction against Aidan Lygate) *"This must mean I take your place as leader of the Confidential Cuties, am I right?" (defeating Mae MacDonald) *"Wimps just aren't my type." (defeating Edvard Andersson) *"You might want to look up the definition of freak." (defeating David Marshall) *"I love your bruises! Purple really is your colour." (defeating Ellie McCoy) *"This game sucks anyway." (game over) Heavyweights Caleb McKinnon *"Oh, these too sugary for you?" *eats a handful of Tricky Treats* (introduction against James Smith) *"If I win, all your Tricky Treats are mine!" (introduction against Harry Smith) *"What on Volcanus do you eat to give yourself that much gas?" (introduction against David Marshall) *"Ooh, pretty necklace Natalie! You wouldn't mind wearing a candy one next time, would you?" (introduction against Natalie Skelly) *"You gotta eat more to keep up with me!" (defeating Edvard Andersson) *"Must...eat..." (running out of stamina) *"Heeeey!" (defeated) *"Ow, cook me up a commiseration meal!" (game over) Morten Larsen *"Come at me. Show me the true power of PMS." (introduction against Mae MacDonald) *"No, call this off, I don't want to fight you!" (introduction against Edvard Andersson) *"Think you're tough, Harry? Now's your chance to prove it." (introduction against Harry Smith) *"Hahaha, it'll take more than your butt to knock me out cold." (introduction against David Marshall) *"Heh, this should be fun!" (introduction against Alan Ross) *"Hey there, Patrick! Are you up for this?" (introduction against Patrick McCrae) *"Grrr...you're finished, Maarjo!" (introduction against Maarjo Mägi) *"ÄRNESTIII! You'd be blessed if I don't kill you!" (introduction against Ärnesti Jukanpoika) *"Huh, moody old grouch..." (defeating Mae MacDonald) **crying* "NOOO! What have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" (defeating Edvard Andersson) *"Harry, Harry, Harry...more than a boy, but not quite a man." (defeating Harry Smith) *"Wow, your wind power's worse for fights than it is for the environment." (defeating David Marshall) *"You sure were fast though...I'm kinda impressed." (defeating Alan Ross) *"Sorry, are you alright?" (defeating Ellie McCoy) *"Patrick! Sorry about that, are you okay?" (defeating Patrick McCrae) *"Even your ASBOs could put up a better fight than that." (defeating Anthony Amsden) *"If that didn't tighten your loose screw I don't know what will." (defeating Greg MacInesker) *"Go eat all your makeup, maybe then you'll be pretty on the inside as well as the outside." (defeating Natalie Skelly) *"Hmph, you could have beat me if you'd never lazed around on that scooter of yours." (defeating Caleb McKinnon) *"I went easy on you - now just leave Edvard alone or you'll be sorry you were born!" (defeating Ärnesti Jukanpoika) *"Next time teach, not terrorise." (defeating Samuel Davidson) *"You've got your whole life to be a jerk, so why not take today off?" (defeating Aidan Lygate) *"Well that was oddly satisfying..." (defeating Duncan Sheeran) *"Gah, must hold on..." (running out of stamina) *"Aargh...au..." (defeated) *"Au, how could this happen?" (game over) Ärnesti Jukanpoika *"Haha, chicken!" (introduction against James Smith) *"Häivy, ääliö!" (get lost, jerk!) (introduction against Harry Smith) *"You smell...häivy!" *coughs* (introduction against David Marshall) *"Morten, go die!" (introduction against Morten Larsen) *"Yksi, kaksi, kolme!" (pinning down opponent) *"Ha...haha...HAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!" (defeating Edvard Andersson) *"MWAHAHAHA! Who will stop me doing whatever I want to Edvard now?!" (defeating Morten Larsen) *"Häivy...uhh..." (defeated) *"Mwaha, watch out chickens!" (using a continue) *"PERKELE!" (game over) Samuel Davidson *"Hahaha, I've been waiting for this moment for years!" (introduction against Edvard Andersson) *"Oh Morten...uh, someone help me!" (introduction against Morten Larsen) *"One, two, three!" *blows whistle* (pinning down opponent) *"Come on, you're having a laugh!" (defeating James Smith) *"Hopeless!" (defeating Jamie Wallace) Aidan Lygate *"Oh, you wanna go at me?" (introduction against Jamie Wallace) *"Er...börk?" (introduction against Edvard Andersson)